


You Can't Hide From Me - Filthy Coda

by drunkkenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Come Sharing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Felching, Light Dom/sub, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkkenobi/pseuds/drunkkenobi
Summary: So, this is a porny one-shot coda toYou Can't Hide From Me, where Satine survived "The Lawless" and joined Obi-Wan on Tatooine. Satine takes charge and Obi-Wan (Ben) is more than happy to do what she wants.





	You Can't Hide From Me - Filthy Coda

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after the end of Chapter 8 in You Can't Hide From Me. If you haven't read that, all you need to know is that Satine & Obi-Wan (Ben) have been together for a year on Tatooine and just finished babysitting Luke for a day, so that's why they're so desperate.

As soon as the door _fwooshed_ shut behind them, Satine glanced suspiciously all over the house.

“He’s gone, right?”

“Qui-Gon? Yes, he never stays too long.”

“Good.”

She grabbed Ben by the front of his tunic and pressed him up against the door in a furious kiss. After a year of no interruptions or need for secrecy, she’d taken it for granted, being able to have him whenever she wanted. The past day had reminded her of what it’d been like when they were adolescents, stealing kisses in the dark, being interrupted just when things were getting good. It had been achingly frustrating waiting for the opportune time, but once it did come, the payoff was extraordinary. She hoped today would follow in those footsteps as well.

Ben, for his part, seemed to be on the same wavelength. He returned her kiss with similar intensity, snaking his hands up and down her sides, settling them on her hips. He knew exactly where to press his thumbs to make her shudder and it caused her to bite down on his lip. He groaned, pulling her closer to him so that she could feel him hardening under his pants. She grinned devilishly against his mouth, knowing that that was all it took and that she was going to make him wait.

Satine couldn’t say what all Jedi were like in bed, she’d only been with the one, but she absolutely recommended it. First of all, the Force allowed them to pick up on feelings and wants without a word being uttered. All she had to do was think about what she wanted him to do, and within seconds, he was obeying. So, now, when she pictured him on his knees, it didn’t take long for him to flip her around so now it was her back pressed up against the door. Sinking to his knees, he started by slipping off her boots before running his hands up her thighs to hook his fingers in her waistband. But then his hands stilled and a smirk grew over his lips.

Threading her fingers in his hair, she pulled slightly to force him to look up at her. 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Admiring the view.”

She rolled her eyes. “Get on with it.”

“Are you sure?” 

Her grip on his hair tightened as she hissed. “Yes.”

“Whatever you say, my dear.” 

Without hesitation, he pressed his mouth against her with her pants still on. That’s how he was going to play it, then? Oh, this was going to be fun.

Bracing herself with her free hand against the doorframe, she pulled hard on his hair to force him to give her more pressure. He obliged, but only slightly, sucking at the fabric around her clit. As much as this teasing was frustrating her, she couldn’t deny that it was working. Heat began to pool in her belly and she could feel herself getting wet under her clothes. This is how he wanted her, they both knew it, but what he didn’t know is how much she was going to make him pay for it later.

But in the meantime, she needed him, and much to her irritation, he knew it. Still licking along the outside of her trousers, he bumped his nose tauntingly against her clit and she couldn’t help but let out an aggravated groan. 

Apparently, that was what he was waiting for, because he finally, _finally_ began to slide her pants down. She thought he might take his time with them, but no, now he worked quickly, even lifting her feet to help her step out of them. When his hands returned to pull her underwear off as well, he paused to admire the large wet spot on the front.

“That’s all it took?” He grinned before lightly dragging his tongue over the fabric.

“That’s it,” she glared, completely fed up with his self-satisfied teasing. She briefly let go of his hair so that she could pull the underwear off herself before hooking her right leg over his shoulder and retwisting her fingers in his hair. Digging her heel into his back, she didn’t have to say it, he knew what this meant. He grinned up at her eagerly and she felt the heat in her belly begin to rise. It wasn’t a secret that he loved this almost as much as she did and it made her already aching cunt throb to see him so enthusiastic. After another tug on his hair, he finally, finally, finally put his mouth on her and she couldn’t keep herself from moaning in relief.

Another incredible thing about having sex with a Jedi is that they had excellent breathing control. This was especially useful right now, because Satine was not going to let his mouth leave her until she came. Ben got the message, either from the Force or from her increasingly tight hold on his head, and he had no trouble obliging. He swept his tongue over and over her folds, savoring how wet she was. Sometimes it annoyed her how well he knew her body and how easily he could make her fall apart, but right now, she savored it. With his hands steady on her hips, fingers pressing into her skin hard, but not too hard, he began to suck on her clit and the leg she was standing on started to shake.

She didn’t have to worry about falling, though. He effortlessly held her upright as he swiped his tongue over her again and again. As she moaned, she briefly wondered why she’d ever been with non-Jedi. They just couldn’t do this like he could.

Her hips began to buck against his mouth as her skin prickled with boiling heat. He could sense she was close and he focused his concentration squarely on her clit, sucking greedily. With a groan, her hips stuttered and the heat under her skin bubbled over, a wave of overwhelming pleasure rippling through her body. For a second, her breath got caught in her throat because Ben was still touching her with his tongue and the overstimulation was so great. But then he pulled back, right before it became too much, and she was able to breathe again. 

Still trembling, she eased herself onto her knees so they were face-to-face. His mouth was an utter wreck, lips slick with her come, and she couldn’t resist messing them up a bit more. She kissed him hungrily, tasting herself on his lips and that damn wonderful tongue of his. As she looped her arms around his neck, she realized he was still wearing his all of his clothes and she still had a shirt on. No, no, that wasn’t going to do. 

Ben agreed, breaking their kiss to begin undoing his tunic. While her blouse came off easily, it seemed like it took ages for her to see his bare skin. That was the one disadvantage of sleeping with a Jedi - their damn outfits were way too complicated.

Once he was finally, _finally_ undressed, Satine pressed her chest up against his, aching for the touch of his skin against hers. Whereas hers was soft and largely unblemished, his entire body was a canvas of scars and rough calluses. As her fingertips grazed over a particularly nasty one near his left shoulder, she wondered, not for the first time, how she’d ended up with a warrior. His hardened, discolored skin was a reminder of how different they were, how different they’d always been, but maybe that was why they were so drawn to each other. Ben, either by picking up on her feelings or having similar ones of his own, squeezed his arms tightly around her, as if he was holding onto her waist for dear life. 

After soaking each other in for a moment, she pushed gently on his shoulders to get him to lie down. He obeyed, but when she made no sudden movements once he was on his back, he raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“What are you doing?”

“Admiring the view,” she smirked, tapping her fingers lazily on his chest. She was purposefully straddling him just above his waist so that his cock just couldn’t rub against her.

“You’re going to make me regret that, aren’t you?”

She threaded her fingers back into his hair and tugged so his throat would be exposed. Leaning over, she whispered hotly against his skin. “Yes, yes I am.”

Then she started sucking hard enough to leave a mark and the noise that ripped through his throat electrified her. Jedi were not easy to surprise and she relished every time she was able to do it.

As she licked over the red skin, she could tell by his arm movement that he was finally touching himself. She could also tell he was being tentative, like any moment she was going to tell him to stop, but she allowed it. She was going to get him, but this wasn’t how.

While he stroked himself with one hand, he brought the other in between them to run his fingers over her, smearing them up with her come. She shivered, still swollen and overstimulated from her orgasm, and bit down on his neck in response. With a gasp, he took his hand away, using her slickness to help jack himself off. Now that she wanted to see.

Sitting up, she twisted her head to watch him. His movements were slow, deliberate, his cock already shiny with her come. She turned back to see his face, his eyes trained diligently on her, as if awaiting instruction. Damn it, she loved him so much.

“Switch,” she told him, sliding off his chest. As he sat up, he reached his arm out, towards the couch, and within seconds, a pillow and a bantha-skin blanket had zoomed into his hands. 

Satine really, really couldn’t recommend sleeping with Jedi enough.

After situating the blanket and the pillow underneath her, she pulled him down in a slow kiss. She felt his cock rub against her thigh as he hovered over her, and she finally reached down wrap her hand around him. He moaned gratefully, pushing frantically into her hand. But she didn’t want that from him, not yet. Guiding his cock to her entrance, she spread her legs, hooking one up around his waist.

He eyed her suspiciously but all she did was nod, urging him on. She was still so wet that he slid in easily, and she gasped, being filled up so quickly. He stilled, waiting for her to catch her breath. That she knew wasn’t a Jedi thing, it was a Ben thing.

Squeezing her leg around him, she gave him the go ahead once she was adjusted, and he began to thrust deliberately, just like he had been touching himself earlier. She had never been able to get off just from penetration but the way he moved, it was the closest she ever got. It didn’t help that he had also ducked his head down to put his mouth on her breast, tonguing over and over on her nipple. That damn tongue.

She began to rub her clit leisurely, partly for pleasure but mostly to get her fingers wet. Once they were sufficiently lubricated, she brought them back up towards her mouth, but Ben stopped her, snatching her wrist with his Jedi-reflexes. Slowing his hips, he greedily sucked on her fingers himself, lapping around the index and middle finger with obscene lust. He was playing into her plan so perfectly, she had to wonder if he’d figured out what she was going to do and was just as eager for it anyway. That possibility sent a wave of desire down her body, forcing her to clench around him. Gasping, he dropped her wrist and increased his rhythm, gripping onto the blanket underneath her for support. The timing could not have been more perfect.

Sitting up slightly so the angle was better, she reached her slicked up fingers down over the curve of his ass, brushing ever so slightly against him. His hips stuttered as he looked up at her wicked grin, his eyes wide. If he didn’t know before, he definitely now knew what her plan was and the yearning that came over his face reignited the heat in her lower abdomen. He wanted her to wreck him and she was absolutely going to oblige.

He angled his hips up, trying to rub back against her fingers but she moved them up and away just a bit, just enough. Biting his lip, Ben pulled back, his cock slipping out of her as he tried to find her fingers again. Satine acquiesced, sliding her index finger back down, letting it sweep against him again. Dropping his head against her shoulder, he rubbed back haphazardly against her finger, desperate for more pressure. She glanced down between them to watch his cock slide against her lower abdomen, also wanting for friction. Oh, she was going to have fun with this.

With her free hand, she reached down to softly wrap her hand around him. He was slick from her cunt and his own precum but she didn’t let her hand do anything more than hold him. The muffled moan against her skin let her know that he understood – if he wanted more, he was going to have to do it himself.

Rocking his hips, he tried wildly to gain friction from all of her stilled fingers and whimpered when the results were mild, at best. She nudged the side of his head with her nose so that he would lift his face up so she could see him. Sweat was dripping from the tips of his hair onto his forehead and down his nose, his cheeks flushed, his lips red and swollen from being bitten, and his eyes darkened in a haze of frustration and lust. This is what she wanted, no pretense, no Force shields or whatever he called them, no restraint, just pure and unguarded want. She loved that she could do this for him and even more, that he would do it for her.

After a few minutes of admiring the view, she decided to give him a little more, pressing the tip of her finger against him. That little bit of pressure caused him to buck sharply into her hand, and for a lesser man, that probably would have been all it took. But that was another thing about Jedi, they had incredible control and it took more than that to make him come. 

As she pressed her fingers harder against him, she loosened her grip around his cock until she let go altogether. Ben didn’t seem to mind, though, because now the tip of her index finger was inside him and the noises he was making were obscene. She wasn’t slick enough to do more than just thrust her finger slowly, but it was enough to drive him mad, his knuckles turning white from gripping the blanket so hard.

When she slid the tip of the second finger in, that was when he gave in, finally, finally giving her the two words she wanted.

“Satine, please.” His voice cracked, completely and utterly desperate. 

He was getting there and now she was ready for him. Rewrapping her hand around his cock, she guided him back towards her cunt. As he slid in her again, she twisted her fingertips inside him and whispered, “Come inside me.”

Between the renewed tightness, the twist of her fingertips, and her request, Ben was very quickly starting to fall apart. Eyes squeezed shut, his rhythm became erratic and his moans guttural, almost animalistic. She encouraged him, wrapping a leg up around his waist and clenching around him. Soon, it finally, _finally_ became too much and he buried himself inside her, coming with a choked gasp. 

After pulling her fingers out of him, and wiping them on the blanket, she grabbed his face with both hands, affectionately swiping her thumbs over his cheekbones. He was absolutely wrecked, face bright red and covered in sweat. Satine didn’t know how many people had seen this face but it couldn’t be very many, and she cherished how special it was. The great Obi-Wan Kenobi could destroy a battalion of battle droids, negotiate an arms deal, fly a starfighter through a hail of blaster fire, all without batting an eye. But give Satine Kryze twenty minutes and all of that cool reserve was gone. She loved that, almost as much as she loved him.

He finally pulled out of her and collapsed on his back, utterly spent. Thighs squeezed together, she turned on her side towards him, one hand splayed on his chest.

“You’re not done with me, are you?” he asked in between deep breaths.

“Nope.”

“Do I have to get back on my knees? They’re killing me.”

She patted his chest assuredly. “No, no, you’re fine where you are.”

He glanced down at her closed legs and then back up at her. He smirked. “My, someone’s dirty today.”

“You are the one that’s about to be very, very dirty,” she promised, carefully sitting up on her knees while keeping them squeezed together.

After some quick shuffling around, it was now Ben whose head was on the pillow and Satine who was hovering over him, albeit to the side for the moment. Gingerly, she swung her leg over on the other side of his head and finally unclenched, letting his come begin to slide down her inner thighs. Hands on her hips, Ben pulled her down closer and began to lick it off her skin. Shuddering, she tangled her fingers in his hair once again to help her stay balanced as he dragged his tongue through her folds, smearing come everywhere. She wouldn’t have blamed him if he’d decided to take his time, to tease her and make her beg for it, but to her relief, he was enthusiastic, almost aggressive, as he sucked on her clit. As her face flushed, she realized why – he wanted her to come quickly so he could taste them together. And who would she be if she were to deny him the pleasure?

She rocked her hips faster, encouragingly tugging on his hair while he expertly darted his tongue from her clit to back inside her to back up to her clit. There was no slow burn this time, and within minutes, she was coming again, her entire body trembling, and his name getting tangled up in her throat.

Doubled-over, her thighs twitched from aftershocks as she attempted to catch her breath. Ben helped ease her down, gently stroking her back as she settled herself on top of his chest. Still overwhelmed by her orgasm, it took her a moment to register the absolute mess that was all over his face and a moment longer to realize his mouth was tightly shut.

Apparently, she wasn’t the only one feeling dirty today.

With a grin, she tipped her head down to kiss him, licking their shared release out of his mouth. It didn’t taste good, exactly, but it was _them_ and she found herself dragging her tongue over the excess in his beard, chasing the taste. Even after she was done, his face was still a sticky wreck but they were both too happily exhausted to care.

She winced as she slid off of him onto her side, her raw inner thighs rubbing together. As much as it stung, she secretly liked the burn his beard left, like it was his way of marking her, the way she would with small bruises on his neck. She could never admit that, though.

“Sorry,” he muttered, sliding his hand between her thighs to alleviate the sting. “I can get you some bacta.”

“No, s’ok,” she mumbled, urging him to share the pillow with her. “Stay here.”

“A request I’m more than happy to accommodate,” he smiled, reaching his arm out to summon another pillow and blanket.

She chuckled. “Probably be easier if we just went to bed, it’s only three meters away.”

“This is far much less effort,” he said, throwing the bantha-skin over them and scrunching the second pillow up under his head. 

“I remember back on Mandalore when you would still carry me to bed afterwards,” she chided, scooting in close so that the tips of their noses touched.

“Oh, like I’m going to give you the satisfaction of making another ‘being dropped’ comment. It was one time, one!” he rolled his eyes, holding up his index finger to emphasize the _one_.

She laughed. “You’re catching onto me, I see. Took you long enough.”

“As you’ve noticed, I can be a bit slow to realize things when it comes to you,” he said quietly.

Cupping his face with one hand, the tips of her fingertips inching into his sweaty hair, she spoke just as softly. “You’re worth the wait.”

He kissed her again, but this one was slow and purposeful instead of the hungry, obscene ones they’d been trading since their romp started. This one was less about passion and more about their connection and it was Satine’s favorite kind of kiss. 

“I love you,” he breathed against her lips.

“I know.”

A peaceful aura fell around them, similar to the one from last night. Satine didn’t know if it was the Force itself or Ben projecting his emotions into it, but either way, it was a wondrous, calming bliss that she’d never felt with anyone else. Falling in love with a Jedi had often been hard and confusing, but in moments like this, she couldn’t recommend it more.

Just not with this Jedi. Ben Kenobi was all hers.


End file.
